1. Technical Field
The following description relates to an inkjet printer.
2. Related Art
An inkjet printer configured to record an image by discharging ink onto a sheet is known. The inkjet printer may be configured to form the sheet into a corrugated shape waving up and down along a scanning direction, which intersects with a direction to convey the sheet. Such an inkjet printer may be equipped with a platen and a sheet-pressing plate. The platen may be formed to have convex portions and concave portions on an upper surface thereof. The sheet-pressing plate may be arranged in a position to face the platen. While the sheet is placed in a position between the platen and the sheet-pressing plate, the sheet may be deformed into the corrugated shape.